The proposed study aims specifically at the development of new amphetamine antagonists devoid of undesirable side effects, such as extrapyramidal, Parkinson-like symptoms. A number of compounds are being synthesized and anti-amphetamine properties are being evaluated for the inhibition of the amphetamine-induced increase in conditioned avoidance responses and the reduction of amphetamine-induced hypermotility. Three compounds showed good to moderate amphetamine-blocking action. The compound(s) could ultimately be useful in the treatment of amphetamine abusers.